


staring at sound

by snuffleslove



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuffleslove/pseuds/snuffleslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based very loosely on the prompt: liam cheats on danielle with zayn. unable to take the guilt, he quits the band even though zayn literally begs him to stay. </p><p>in response to <a href="http://drivetothestars.livejournal.com">drivetothestars</a>'s <a href="http://drivetothestars.livejournal.com/2524.html"><i>i can feel a hot one</i></a> which is based on the same prompt. (which is wonderful go read right now she's brilliant) because she never writes happy endings for zayn and liam and i just could not stand it any longer. a product of my insomnia, un beta-ed, all mistakes are my own</p>
            </blockquote>





	staring at sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drivetothestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivetothestars/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i can feel a hot one](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11247) by drivetothestars. 



they stumble into each other laughing as the move through the door. the club is new and gay and liam doesn't know why they're here except that they have to check it out, see what all the fuss is about it. it's dark inside and the bass reverberates through the room and men are dancing together and on poles in the center of the room and liam has never seen anything like it. he turns to zayn and notices that he's staring open mouthed. liam's gaze falls to his lips.

and that's where the trouble begins really. 

\--

their stupid band rehearses in zayn's garage after school on tuesdays and thursdays. it's not like they've got any gigs, but they like to get together and play music and normally liam appreciates that, but today he's frustrated because he can't stop staring at zayn's lips and he keeps missing cues. 

the band stops and stares at him (again) and tim groans because this is the fifth time it's happened. liam just blushes and tells everyone he's had enough for the day. 

\--

they kind of kick him out but mostly he quits because staring at someone's lips isn't really a productive way to pass time and liam's starting to figure out the reason and it scares him. 

zayn begs him to stay, even though he knows the band is better off without him, because zayn is a good mate and they've always done everything together. 

liam politely tells him no. 

\--

in the end they drift apart quite naturally, and liam is relieved because he's not staring at another boy's lips anymore and he can go back to staring at girls' lips. he notices that danielle from spanish class is really hot and he stares at her lips and it's _much_ more productive because he can actually kiss her. 

\--

he goes back to the bar a lot, though. 

\--

\--

\--

\--

he leaves his office with his clipboad, pen in his ear, tongue between his teeth and enters the quiet, lit up club to meet the new band playing. 

"liam?" he hears a voice call to him incredulously. liam looks up because he _knows that voice_. 

" _you're_ one direction?" zayn laughs prettily and gestures to the three lads around him. 

" _we're_ one direction, we're opening here tonight." 

"yeah i know, apparently i've hired you," liam says but there's hesitancy in his voice and he looks down at his assistant, unsure. his assistant nods though, reassuring, so he looks up and puts his professional smile back in place.

"bill here'll take you to sound check. take all the time you need." zayn shoots him an easy grin and liam's stuck looking at his lips again. 

\--

after the show (after liam has stared at zayn's lips mouth words) zayn comes round to his office instead of spending the night out in the club with his mates. 

"you haven't changed," zayn comments idly. he sits on the edge of liam's desk, quite close to liam, and liam is having trouble breathing.

"you've gotten really good," liam says, trying to control his voice. 

"i've missed you," zayn says quietly. "i still wonder why you quit all those years ago." liam shrugs. 

"it was a long time ago," his voice cracks in the middle like a teenage boy's. like they're back in zayn's garage making angsty teenage music. 

"you know, i think i have a few ideas," zayn says, voice low. liam's gaze slides to his mouth, watches as it comes closer, watches until he has to go cross-eyed to see it and then he finally shuts his eyes and he can feel zayn's lips on his. 

they taste better than liam has every imagined. sweet, full, dark and addicting, like the cigarettes he used to smoke. liam moans and zayn's hands reach out to cup his face, caressing liam's cheekbones and his tongue reaches out to caress liam's tongue.

"still?" zayn asks quietly. liam chokes on his words, can only nod, eyes cast down. zayn lifts his chin up firmly, kisses him briefly before pulling back. 

"me too, liam, you idiot," and then his lips are back on liam's and liam's just glad because staring is rude, really, and he much prefers this. 

 _fin_.


End file.
